


Hey, Where'd My Dick Go??

by mythomusicians



Series: Side Mythos [6]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alex is an old as shit genie, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not Human, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forgive us, Genies, It happens to most of us at one point or another, It is, Jack is an Incubus, Just as a fair warning, M/M, Oh yeah and Zack can read minds thanks, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, You might be wondering "is that the right tag" yes my friends, it hasnt happened to either of us authors here, no thanks to Alex, so if this is poorly done in the sex realm, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomusicians/pseuds/mythomusicians
Summary: Another successful show, two encores, and four sweaty guys. And Jack feeling all fired up from the adrenaline of the great set, he's got his eyes out for some action tonight. They head on back to their tour bus, and honestly it's hot sweaty days like this that make them wish it was a hotel night. Jack calls dibs on the shower, and everything is going all per the norm nice nice. As he's getting ready to do his showering, Jack would be a liar if he said he wasn't thinking about the future of tonight, having spotted some nice ladies out in the crowd that could be easy targets if they're still around. His energy is low as shit and, well, food isn't his only required sustenance. His mind is still on those ladies as he gets undressed and hoLY SHIT what happened to his dick where is it??(This isn't some shitty genderswap shit don't worry, it's actually genuinely important to our universe. If you have any questions please feel free to contact us!!! And if you want a little more background about what Jack and co. are, if not human, please feel free to read our original fics Wishful Thinking and also When An Incubus Goes On Tour, thanks!!!!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

Another successful show, two encores, and four sweaty guys. And Jack feeling all fired up from the adrenaline of the great set, he's got his eyes out for some action tonight. They head on back to their tour bus, and honestly it's hot sweaty days like this that make them wish it was a hotel night. Jack calls dibs on the shower, and everything is going all per the norm nice nice. As he's getting ready to do his showering, Jack would be a liar if he said he wasn't thinking about the future of tonight, having spotted some nice ladies out in the crowd that could be easy targets if they're still around. His energy is low as shit and, well, food isn't his only required sustenance. His mind is still on those ladies as he gets undressed and hoLY SHIT what happened to his dick where is it??

"Jack?" Zack calls through the door, before repeating it right to Jack's head. It's unusual for him to hear any alarms go off but something is going on in there and he'll be damned if he lets anything happen to him. But not really receiving any answers beyond more of Jack's mental freak out, he tells him "I'm coming in, Jack."

As soon as Zack enters, he sees uh. A naked woman. Well then. "Zack, the _ fuck _ is going on right now?" The voice doesn't quite sound like Jack, but kinda reminds him of his. The hair reminds him too. She has roughly hip length dark brown hair, and a stripe of it is the classic Jack skunk stripe. Same height as Jack too. So unless this is some die-hard Jack fangirl or something....

"Jack...?" Zack asks hesitantly as the possibly-somehow-Jack girl grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. "Where's..?"    


"It's me you dickhead, fuck!" He spits at him, freaking out big time. Um?    


"I don't fucking know what happened or where my dick is, so don't ask me."

"Um." Zack crosses his arms. "...maybe it's just Alex playing a joke on you?" Alex could probably fuck with Jack’s sex, or anyone else, if he wanted to right? He tries to focus in on Alex's thoughts, figuring he's probably laughing about it with Rian, but all that's going through his mind is how he thought he screwed up during one of the songs. Nothing about any magic whatsoever.

"If this is a joke then Alex is in for one hell of a PMSing girlfriend." Jack grumbles. "Fuck, I don't even, I don't have a fucking bra," he complains. It occurs to him he can just somehow grab one from the show tonight that would probably fit but he still needs to shower and he is NOT giving Alex the satisfaction of seeing him like this. Even if he is fucking hot... And his boobs are nice... And his butt looks good…well, the boobs could be bigger but hey they aren't bad at all, he thinks to himself, and Zack rolls his eyes.

"Well clearly you've got this under control then."

Jack frustratedly waves him off, figuring that if this is a joke on Alex's part, he can still make it work. Play it off as nothing, maybe make it backfire on him. Jack decides to go and shower to clean up and uh ahem maybe explore this new body a bit? 

Jack is just about to really get to know himself when he hears Zack in his skull, "we're going out, I'll text you the address, please wait to get yourself off until we're gone, god." 

Jack pauses, "don't mention this... Thing.. To anyone." 

"Whatever, man, sure." Zack chuckles as he and Alex and Rian all head out with the techs and some others.

And so Jack showers, taking a bit more time than usual to feel his--her, she figures, own curves, among other less mentionable things. And with everyone off the bus, Jack goes with only a towel around herself to try and find some suitable clothes. It's easy to pick a bra off of their collection, finding one that she figures fits just fine?? How do bras even work, dude? Struggling to get it clasped, the next challenge is clothes. Could go out in just normal whatever clothes, but that isn't fun now is it? Not if she wants to fuck with Alex’s dumb practical joke or whatever.

Jack looks through their bus and their weird assortment of girls clothes, things that have been thrown at them, given to them, left there, even some things belonging to Cassadee until she decides she has an ensemble she normally wouldn't mind a girl she's fucking to be wearing. She even uses what little makeup they have, going for nothing more than some eyeliner and some girl's mascara she left on their bus. She thinks she does a decent job of putting it on, anyway. She looks herself over in the mirror. "Damn, yes." She puts on her own sneakers, they go cute anyway, and her feet are way too fuckin’ big for the sandals Cass left.

Besides, heels are fuckin scary.    


She checks her phone to see where they're off to, and she grabs a cab over, not wanting to walk all the way there. Late enough as is.    
Once she arrives, she walks right in, already sensing a few sets of eyes on her. She smirks a bit and heads over to a seat at the bar.    
Meanwhile Alex and the guys have ended up separating, Zack talking to some girl and Rian finding someone to talk music with. Alex sighs. Drinking alone fuckin' sucks.

"I'll just have a beer," she tells the bartender, "whatever’s cheap." Shit. She should probably think of a name before she picks anyone out. She scans the bar area, trying to come up with something good, memorable, sweet, and she spots Alex looking kinda sad and alone. Smh Alex turn on your charm, damn.

Alex looks around as he drinks, his eyes fixating on someone at the bar who wow she's pretty. Weighing his options, she seems like the prettiest girl in the bar. He ends up making his way over, taking a seat beside her nonchalantly. "Hey."   
Jack turns to her right and sees Alex sitting there. She smirks a bit. "Hello, Al-" She stops herself, deciding to play into his game and act as if she doesn't know him. "Allie. I'm Allie." She says. "You got a name?" Raising an eyebrow, she looks at him as she takes a sip of the drink that was brought over. Yep. Alex is still the most attractive person in the whole fucking bar.

"How much is a name worth, Allie?" Alex smirks. Allie. That's a cute name, honestly. "I mean, I'm kind of a private person," he says smoothly, putting just a hint of emphasis on "private." She's really got some kind of charisma about her, he thinks. Exuding a strange kind of confidence. He takes a sip of his own beer that he brought over with him.

She has to stop herself from laughing at that. Alex. Private. Sure. "Are you, now?" Jack--Allie, looks him over. "That's too bad. I would've loved to learn about you." She puts her chin on her hand as she looks at him, that smirk still situated on her face.

Alex gets maybe a little excited, because she's so hot honestly. Come on, Lexy, work your magic, literally. "You still can," he smiles. "Let me buy you a drink, something nicer than this shitty house beer, then maybe I'll tell you my name." He hasn't tried to work a girl like this in a while. Normally he has his wingman with him but Jack seems to be either running late or just not coming.

"Mmm, if you insist, then who am I to refuse?" Alex really seems to be taking this thing far. That's fine by her. If this is supposed to be some kind of game of chicken to see who will crack first, Alex has a long night ahead of him. Won't let him claim victory of making Jack angry he turned him into a woman. Won't let him get that satisfaction. For good measure, she does a subtle hair flip, tucking that white strand behind her ear.

"Your hair..." Alex looks incredulously for a moment, and Jack's sure she's been found out.  "Yeah..?"

Surprisingly, not. "It's really nice.. Reminds me of someone I care about.." He smiles and then grabs the bartenders attention to order Allie a nice cocktail.

When the bartender hands her the drink, she automatically goes to say, "thank you lex-" but manages to catch her mistake and transition it into a question. "Leeeeet's see." She corrects, looking down at her drink then back to Alex. "Someone you care about? They must be pretty lucky to break through that  _ private _ side of you then, mmm?" Jack's honestly surprising herself by how suave she's being handling this all right now. Her incubus instincts are making their way through slowly, and Jack knows that she's gotta have Alex tonight, no one else will do. "How lucky.." She takes a sip of the drink, keeping an eye of Alex.

Alex laughs softly, "you could say he's lucky, I guess." He snaps his fingers once under the table, out of Allie's earshot, magically making her drink taste better. "Or maybe just persistent." He smirks. "Wouldn't leave me alone until we became friends," his hand reaches for the soul pearl around his neck instinctively. "But I love him, he's my best friend.. Alex, by the way."

Hearing Alex talk about her in such high regards, it takes everything in Jack not to attack him right now in the middle of the bar. God, she wants to kiss him so bad. 

"Alex.." Jack echoes, smirk still tugging at her mouth as she takes another sip. She knows Alex's work when she tastes it. Not the first time she's asked the genie to make a drink taste better. "You must be pretty important to this guy then, mm?"

Alex smiles. "I fuckin' hope so. He's stuck with me." He takes a swig of his own beer. "Got a debt to him I can't repay." Alex's smile falters just momentarily, remembering how well Jack treated him after he had been so shitty and demonified him out of spite. But he recovers quickly, gripping the beer maybe just a little harder. "What about you, Allie? You got a hard shell?"

Jack is amazed by how long Alex is still keeping up his act. Thought for sure he would've cracked by now, but at this point Alex must be a pretty damn good actor. "Hard shell?" She shrugs as she takes another sip. "Depends on what you're asking about."

"You know, do you.. Let people in easy?" He rests his hand on the table, close to hers. "Or have you been walked over and stepped on one too many times to be soft." He looks at her, a smirk playing lightly on his face, as he ghosts his fingers over her hand. "Because you look soft, but you sound hard. You're not an easy read." Damn she's so beautiful, he keeps thinking. And she seems sweet, but like she's got so many secrets. How many girls wear their beat up Vans to a club? He likes that.

"Somewhere in between, I suppose." Jack answers, her eyes resting on their hands. "For the right guy, maybe." She turns her hand over and grabs his gently, intertwining their fingers together and feeling Alex's wonderful warmth course through her. She doesn't even think about the fact she might've just given herself away with that action.

Alex's breath catches when he feels the chill from her hand. There are numerous reasons why she could be so cold, but he has no idea which. She doesn't look like a starving vampire, so that's out. She could be a demon, he supposes. They like nightclubs. If he's being honest with himself, he doesn't really care. She's beautiful, she's coming on to him, she's totally coming on to him, and he wants this. He can keep himself out of trouble. He's got enough magic for most crises, having barely used it any time recently. He releases the breath he was holding a bit too long with a sort of laugh. "What kind of guy is the right guy?" He asks, gripping her hand a little tighter, running his thumb over hers.

"There haven't been many." She muses, looking back to Alex from their hands. He's gotta crack soon, right? Unless he plans to keep this act up all night. Jack wouldn't argue with that. There's something thrilling about being able to create a new persona for herself like this to try and reel him in. "I might be a bit picky." She adds on, squeezing his hand for a moment, trying to make Alex feel like he's special. Because he definitely is.

Alex grins, holding her hand tight for a moment before letting it go, moving a little closer and letting his hand fall, moving it to her back, resting it gently on some of the exposed skin she's got going on around the small of it. He knows she can feel his heat, he just hopes she likes it. "Too picky, maybe, for some punk ass kid from Baltimore with a tragic past..?" He smirks, bringing his face just a touch closer. He's kind of glad Jack isn't here right now, honestly. He doesn't usually get to be this smooth with the incubus around. Jack likes to drink a lot and cut to the part where they go down on him. This is a different kind of girl altogether.

"Tragic past?" Jack rests her chin against her hand again, not breaking eye contact with him. "Aww, poor baby." Jack's mind is going crazy at feeling Alex's warmth, wanting even more now to have him in any way possible. On her knees, on a couch, in an alley, doesn’t matter so long as it’s Alex. "I'm sure it isn't that horrible, mm?"

Alex smiles at her. "I've seen empires fall," he muses. He's not lying, but he's pretty sure it comes off as a joke. "Lived most of my life inside some prison-like walls." He sighs slightly. "But my friend saved me, you know? From a life of captivity.. Anyway.." He takes another swig of beer. "We all have deep dark secrets that we've never told a soul, haven't we? And probably for the best." He wraps his arm around her waist gently, under her short, loose shirt. He's sweet, he knows he is, not pushy. At least, yikes, he hopes not. He likes this girl. She seems really genuinely interested in him.

"Oh, yes of course." Jack laughs a bit, leaning into his touch. "Some things aren't meant to be shared." She agrees, trying to match this mysterious factor that Alex seems to be playing. Alex is really taking his time with this. It's definitely a major change of pace than what Jack is used to, but God if it isn't working. All those other potential lays for the night have left her mind ages ago. Only Alex will do now. Whether it's just Alex being his usual irresistible self, or maybe he's got some magic going to back him up, it's fucking working.

"And yet.." He leans in, bringing their faces mere inches apart. "Some things most definitely are meant to be shared." He hesitates, torn between a fear of going too far too fast and a really strong desire to kiss her. His lust wins as he closes the gap, bringing his and Allie's lips together, his grip around her waist tightening slightly, wanting her body near.

Jack swears she can feel her heart do flips. Alex being the first to initiate for once, she just about loses control right there. She has to remind herself to take it slower than usual, to follow Alex's pace, and she leans into the kiss, a hand moving up to gently caress his cheek. Maybe Alex knew what he was doing all along, having turned him into a girl. Maybe Alex wanted this. Regardless, Jack is definitely not in the mood to complain. She's got Alex's attention solely on her, his lips feeling absolutely wonderful against hers with that absolutely addicting warmth. She loves kissing Alex, and it's really hard to restrain herself from taking it further than this right now in the middle of this bar.

Alex smiles against her lips when she reciprocates, bringing his other hand around to her thigh, running the length of it ever so gently. This girl is amazing, the night can only get better from here. "Want to get out of this shithole..?" He asks her, moving to her ear and kissing her face just in front of it. Her chill is just wonderful, the perfect opposite to his too warm body. It reminds him of Jack, and he'd never admit how much pleasure the incubus actually gives him.

"Oh, God, please." She answers, his breath against her ear sending the opposite of chills down her spine. Warms? Jack doesn't dwell on it, wanting, needing, Alex as soon as possible. Every touch just sends Jack's mind further off the edge, before it only focuses on Alex. Alex. Her wings and tail are desperate to come out and keep him close and never let him get away, but she manages to keep them at bay, not needing to cause a scene in front of a bunch of strangers. She and Alex will be alone soon.

"You think you can hail a cab while I pay for our drinks?" He asks her sweetly. He'll shell out the money for her, she didn't have too much anyway. And there's no way he's walking her back to the bus, fuck that. "I'll meet you right outside," he practically purrs into her ear, hand running the length of her thigh once more, going up her skirt just a little.

"Of course, Lex." She answers automatically, every extra touch just driving her totally insane. Usually she'd want to drink more, but Alex being the one courting her for a change, she wants to remember every detail of this night. 

She heads outside and waits for a cab, mind still totally wrapped around Alex.    
And Zack can hear all of this jfc he sends a mental message to Rian that they should head to the bus later than usual, figuring Alex and Jack need that time alone smh u guys damn

Alex pays their tabs and, feeling really good about himself, magically refills everyone's drink in the club before leaving. He meets Allie outside just as the cab pulls to the curb, grabbing her waist and wow, she's tall. But damn, those legs, holy shit. They get in, give the driver the address they're parked at, and it takes everything in Alex not to jump her bones then and there. She's so alluring and so sexy, all legs and skin and, even a couple tattoos he's too distracted to really look at. He just knows they look hot on her. "You're something else," he whispers against her neck as he kisses it.

Jack laughs quietly at Alex's words. "Am I?" Jack can barely focus enough to form longer words, just focusing on Alex and his touch and his breath and his everything. His lips against her neck just about drives her wild. Alex might still be rolling with this act strong, but Jack still refuses to give in. She definitely doesn't mind it if Alex is her first time as a girl. Hell, she'd prefer it that way.

"Oh, yes," he kisses her neck a little higher. "Don't freak out," her jawline, "I know you're not human," the hollow of her cheek, "and I don't fucking care what you are," her cheek, "you're just so beautiful," her lips once more. His hand slips under her skirt, gripping her cute round ass, and he's desperately trying to keep it PG-13 for the driver, though he's sure the cabbie's seen far worse before.

Jack lets out a small sound at feeling Alex's hand squeeze her ass, so desperately needing him right now. Why can't drives just be instant? God, she needs Alex more than anything. "And if I'm not human, what does that make you?" She manages to form a question, her head moving to kiss at his collarbone.

Alex grins into her hair, gripping her thigh tight with one hand and massaging her ass with the other. "Absolute magic, baby." He kisses at her neck again, taking a moment to make sure all the lights will be green up ahead of them. They'll be there in no time.

She makes a sound of approval of Alex's actions, her wings and tail itching even more to come out, but the cab driver is still present and she doesn't plan on scaring the guy. As soon as they get out though, oh, Alex is all hers.    
It doesn't take long at all for the cab to reach the bus, and once the fare is paid, they leave the cab and it takes so much self restraint for Jack not to just agree to doing this right here right now. Come on, at least wait until you get inside, she tells herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the sex chapter.

Alex fumbles the door open and helps pull Allie inside, constantly having a hand on her, until they manage to reach the couch in the back, closing the door behind them. Immediately Alex kisses her, hard, pulling her body as close to him as he can manage, his jeans too tight for his comfort. She's so beautiful, and she wants him, he can tell, and he wants to please her, make her happy. He doesn't quite think about where Jack is, since he doesn't seem to be on the bus, but it does cross his mind briefly, soon overcome with how cool her body is up against his, and how much nicer skin on skin would feel.

 

Jack kisses back with need, kicking off her shoes and keeping close to Alex as she makes out with him, needing as much of him as possible. She breaks it off for only a moment to toss her shirt aside, working to get Alex's off as well which doesn't take that long, and she presses their bodies together once again.    
With the safety of their privacy, the wings and tail, and horns, finally make their appearance. Her wings wrap around Alex so he won't move away, her tail easily making its way down beneath his jeans, beneath his boxers, wrapping itself tightly around his dick.

Alex pulls her close and lets out a hot gasp when her tail wraps around him. "Fuck," he breathes. "Succubus, okay," he identifies, and resumes kissing her, hands working at the clasp on her bra, just below her wings. Damn, what is she, a D? Fuck, she's perfect.

Jack lets him undo her bra, not liking wearing the thing much anyway. If Alex took a moment to actually look at the succubus in front of him, he'd see way too many similarities between her and his own incubus for it to be just some sort of coincidence: the coloring of the horns and wings, the tattoo of Jack Skellington across her chest, among the other various tattoos that he would recognize in an instant.    
But Jack pays no mind to it, figuring Alex already knows it's him, her tail moving against Alex's obvious erection to give him some relief as she bites down against his neck and then sucking hard to leave a nice big hickey right out in the open.

 

As soon as he gets the bra off he moves and works at his jeans, unbuttoning them and working at getting them off, pressing their chests together and oh, fuck, her boobs are great. They’re so great. He grips her hungrily, moaning at the bite and feeling of her tail, the pants causing way too much of an issue so he just makes them disappear entirely and pushes himself up against her, their bodies moving beautifully in sync. Succubus perks.

Jack wiggles out of the rest of her clothes, not breaking contact with Alex whatsoever. God, Alex is so good. Alex is always good, but it just seems so much different with him in control for once. With him showing her what he wants out of it. Her tail keeps moving around him as she kisses him with more need, more lust, more desire. She needs Alex more than anything, absolute putty in his guitar-calloused, warm hands.

 

Alex’s breath catches as she moves against him and he pushes her down onto her back in desperation, one hot hand reaching down to rub up around her clit in a perfect rhythm. Somehow she knows exactly how to make him feel good, and he can easily attribute it to being a succubus, but in truth it's Jack's practice with Alex more than anything. She knows what he likes, how he likes it, and Alex is discovering her for the first time, feeling her out and making her squirm with pleasure.

 

"Mm, Alex." She moans against his ear, feeling absolutely amazing, the whole 'being a girl' thing not throwing her off in the slightest as she gives in to her instincts. Jack might have to ask Alex to do this more often. The new-found sensations rippling across her body as she starts to sweat from his body heat and all the action. Her tail leaves his dick as a smirk comes across her face, wanting to hear Alex complain about it not being there anymore, about needing Jack as much as she needs him.

 

Alex grimaces, "fucking rude," he comments, instead removing his hand as well and, making his boxers disappear, sliding himself between her legs, steadily rocking back and forth over her clit, grinding up against her, moving down to suck a deep purple mark at her neck.

 

Jack's breath catches for a moment at his actions, tilting her head to the side so he has total access. "Fuck, Lex..." She moans out, her wings digging against his shoulders and tail wrapping around his waist to make sure he doesn't back out or get any second thoughts now.

 

"Allie.." He moans into her neck, one hand gripping her ass, the other going to play with her breast, wanting so bad to just get himself inside of her, but fully aware he kind of needs a condom first. "Fuck, Allie.." He makes another mark next to the previous one, sucking hard, vaguely pondering whether or not he can make a magical condom appear on his dick so he doesn't have to get off of her perfect frame.

 

Jack, of course, honestly doesn't care whether or not Alex has a condom. She's usually a guy so it’s not like she can get pregnant, not even thinking of stds or anything like that.   
Only Alex. Alex Alex Alex.    
She moans again, needing more of him. There's never enough of him. "Lex, damn, please..." She whines against his ear, pulling at him. All of the touches Alex gives her sends her mind further away, needing so so much more Alex.

 

"Aurelius," he says, moving so he can better maneuver into her. "Call me Aurelius, fuck." He presses against her, teasing his tip into her entrance and up against her clit. He moves to suck on one of her breasts, because hot damn. They’re just such perfect boobs, dude.    
  


Jack curses quietly. Pronouncing the name is something she hasn't gotten down yet. Every time she tries she says it wrong, and Alex has to correct her until he gets it right. She's breathing heavily, Alex's hot touch driving her crazy. "Shit, fuck, are-all-e-us." Jack presses against him, wanting him to stop teasing her.    
Aaand that's wrong. The way Jack has always mispronounced it.

Something about the way she says his name catches him, bothers him, but he tries to brush it off as he slowly inserts himself into her, moving back and forth with a slow rhythm, sucking on the side of her breast and leaving a sizable hickey. "Fuck, Allie... Shit.." He says against her body, hands gripping her tight.

 

Jack lets out a loud and sensual hum when she feels Alex inside her, the warmth from him filling all her senses. Something other than bone-chilling cold, she absolutely loves it. Her wings hold him tighter, tail curling around him tighter as well and constricting his middle. She moans the mispronunciation of his name again. This is amazing, why didn't Alex do this sooner? Jack will have to ask him to do this again because holy  _ shit _ it's so good. She’s had him inside her before, but the way her current body feels so radiative and warm and even hot is new, exciting, she can’t get enough. This is so different from what she’s used to.

 

Alex begins to thrust his hips, kissing up her chest, eyes closed, until he's at her neck. He bites her neck, nibbles at her ear, anything he can do to really get her off. He maintains a steady rhythm, keeping her pinned down as he's pressed up against her by her wings and her tail. He has an idea, though, and soon enough he's given himself an extra pair of arms, one hand to grip her ass with as he thrusts into her, the other to rub around her clit, really wanting her to go nuts for him. "Allie," he pants, breathing quickly, heavy, "Allie, fuck."

 

Jack's breathing mimics Alex's, her mind totally and completely clouded with only pleasure and Alex, the only two things that matter right now. "God, Aurelius." She finally manages to pronounce it correctly that time, moving her hips with his. Alex really knows what he's doing,  _ shit _ it's so good.

 

Alex knows that he can only last so long, but he wants her to lose it first, if he's even capable of outlasting a succubus. He lets out a low moan as he picks up the pace, an upper hand working on holding her down and working her breasts, teasing her nipple, and he breathes hot and low right into her ear before returning to her mouth, kissing her, playing with her tongue as she opens her mouth to moan, biting her lip, anything he can do to help her climax before he does.

 

"Aurelius, fuck-" She moans between their kissing, arms and legs and wings and tail all wrapped around Alex desperately, feeling herself so close so soon due to all the touching and heat and pleasure. They both end up unable to focus enough to kiss, lips close as he finishes her, and himself off. She digs her nails into his back as she inevitably reaches her climax, practically seeing stars as she does.

The feeling of her tightening around him as pure pleasure escapes her lips into his mouth just about sends Alex over the edge himself, and he invariably lets himself go, shockwaves of pleasure shooting through him, the coolness making it just that much sweeter. He releases into her, holding her close through his aftershocks, breathing hard and moaning softly. Holy fuck, she's amazing, so wonderful.

Jack's grip relaxes after a few moments, but still stays clinging to him as they both try to calm down from their highs. She's breathing heavily, giving him kisses when she gets the chance, but just overall in total bliss and  _ wow _ .    
After a couple more minutes, Jack breaths out, "shit, Alex, that-that was..."

 

Alex takes his time to catch his breath and ride the afterglow, reveling in her kisses and moving all four arms to holding her. "Tell me about it," he says as he removes himself, not even concerned about the mess, and moves to her side, kissing her here and there and trying to regulate his breathing. What on earth  _ was _ that? That amount of pleasure shouldn't be possible, allowed, for a one night stand. But she's so beautiful and so good at it, their pleasure enhanced by her magic. Clearly a succubus trait.

 

Jack really doesn't care about the mess either. This couch has definitely seen better days, honestly. Overdue for a new one. And they have cleaner on board for this shit. But, shit, it was amazing. Her mind is still reeling with pleasure, her tail unwrapping itself around him and going to rub his back lazily, still calming down from that wonderful perfect high. She considers asking Alex to turn her back, but this isn't bad. Even if her own dick is gone. She made it work. "Shit.." She breaths out again.

 

Alex removes his extra arms and props himself up, brushing her hair out of her face, his eye catching the lightened strand as he moves it behind her ear. It really does look so much like... He takes some deep breaths and kisses her sweetly before his eyes head downward.    
Was   
Was that Jack Skellington tattoo there before...? He creases his brow in confusion as he continues to caress her, her eyes closed, not wanting to alarm her if it's really nothing. But as Alex looks over her arm, he sees more familiar tattoos. Even her horns are the same, he realizes.    
"Shit..... Jack...?"

 

"Mmm?" Jack asks, her breathing starting to regulate now. Was something wrong? She peeks an eye open at him, wondering if one of the guys had wandered back in and that was his warning to get everything cleaned up. But looking at Alex's face, Jack frowns a bit. "...what?"

 

"Fuck, it is you? Holy shit, wh-" he searches her eyes for answers. "Why didn't you tell me? Fuck, I thought..." He's not sure how to react, his mind and feelings at war. He's still riding the afterglow of amazing sex, only to find out it was amazing sex with his suddenly female best friend. What the fuck?

 

"What do you mean why didn't I tell you?" Jack sits back up, confused by his confusion. "You're the one that did this to me, you knew what you were getting into." Is it possible for great sex to make someone get amnesia? Because this is what it sounds like to her.

 

"You think I did this to you?" Alex looks at her painfully. "You think I would pretend not to know you? Goddammit, Jack.." He sighs. "Dammit..." He repeats, sitting up fully and hanging his head, pulling a blanket over himself.

 

"I don't question what you do, man." Jack shrugs, figuring Alex was just playing a game with her. "And I- wait." Jack frowns. "You mean you didn't do this to me?" Jack gets mildly panicked at that. And why does Alex look so hurt and upset right now? It's not like it became bad sex after seeing it was her, right?

 

"Of course I didn't do this to you," Alex scoffs. "You'd have too much fun as a girl for it to be worth the expense." If he had actually wanted to fuck with Jack he just would have plain old removed his dick, not give him a nice fresh vagina in place of it. He stares at the ground in front of him. Dammit. He knew it was going too well.

 

Jack frowns more at Alex's reaction, shifting so she’s kneeling next to him on the couch. "What? What's wrong, Lexy?" If it's what she thinks it's about, Jack is already working up to get upset with him. Before he realized it was Jack, it was the best sex he'd ever had and now he seems like he regrets the whole thing.

 

"Fuck, nothing. I just thought I actually fucking charmed a girl for the first time in a while and it turns out to be you." He sighs, wincing at his own words. "Not that.. Fuck, not that you're the problem. But you knew it was me, Jack. You'd have come back with me after a minute and a half and you fucking let me drag it out and I thought you were this.. This "Allie," and just... Fuck." Alex kind of trails off, lost in his own self loathing. He thought he'd sweet talked a girl into having amazing sex with him. But he probably can't fucking sweet talk a cucumber into coming back with him. He's worthless.

 

"Lexy.." Jack sighs and wraps her arms around him to pull him back in close. "Aurelius." She corrects, wanting to be sure she has Alex's attention. She rests her head on his shoulder, absentmindedly kissing one of those marks she made on his neck. "No offense to you, but you weren't even on my radar tonight until you came over to talk to me." Jack knew she probably could have denied Alex and went with some other attractive person, but Alex had still chosen her despite being a girl and she's rather flattered at that.

 

Alex sighs and allows himself to lean into Jack's touch. "You said my name right..." He mumbles, turning and holding onto Jack slightly.

 

"Lucky guess." Jack laughs, having absolutely no faith in herself to get it right again. She holds him a bit tighter, not caring in the slightest that she's still totally nude. Doesn't bother her. "Okay but honestly dude? If you treat literally any girl like you did me, they'll be putty in your hands." She laughs again, her wings moving to hug him close again as well.

 

Alex breathes out a half hearted laugh. "You've ruined me, Jacky." He rests his head against her. "I don't think any girl will live up to you in bed." He breathes against her chill and decides, fuck it, he just had amazing sex with a beautiful girl and he's not about to treat her like some second rate lay. So he turns fully toward his best friend, pulling her so she’s straddled across his lap, and kisses her, lovingly.

 

The kiss catches Jack totally off guard, not having expected it again after Alex figured out it was his best friend. She doesn't refuse it though, kissing him just as lovingly and pressing herself close against his chest as she does, feeling his heart skip a beat for a moment. Would it be a mood ruiner if she asked for a second round? Probably. She actually uses her brain for once and refrains from asking, just reveling in the kiss from her best friend.

 

Alex takes his time, keeping her close, eventually breaking the kiss to rest their foreheads together. "You're really all kinds of beautiful," he tells her quietly, then remaining quiet, just holding the succubus close. Jack never really noticed before, but Alex almost smells like incense without his clothes on. She wonders if that's a genie thing. She finds herself blushing at Alex's comment. Beautiful? She never imagined Alex would ever call her that. Or any kind of equivalent. She closes her eyes and inhales, finding the scent to be relaxing and inviting. She really likes Alex a lot. He's funny and great to be around, there are times like a few minutes ago and times like now. Anything with Alex is great. "Ythink so?" Jack smiles and nuzzles her face against his shoulder, taking in more of his warmth and scent.

 

Alex smiles and kisses her temple, rubbing her back gently. "Seems pretty obvious to me," he says quietly. He then kisses one of her horns and moves a hand to caress her cheek. Jack is important. Jack is his. Incubus, succubus, Jack, Allie, whichever. He's always gone the extra mile to make him happy. Though, he's also always gone the extra mile to piss him off, he's never really meant it and Alex knows that.

 

Jack smiles again and leans against his hand. Sometimes doing things Alex's way is a nice change, she decides. Jack would never consider herself romantic, but she's willing to give it a shot for him.

 

Alex sighs into Jack, keeping her close. "Thank you," he says. That's all he can really say. He knows she went all out for him. He's still confused as to how she's a girl, but he doesn't want to be the one to bring it up. Not when they're like this, warm, cool, comfortable.

Jack doesn't want to bring it up either, perfectly comfortable like this with Alex. After a few minutes of quiet relaxation though, Jack grins and shifts off of him, sitting at his side and stretching her legs out. "If we don't know what caused this, I think I could have a promising future in modeling yeah?" She laughs before turning sideways and hanging her legs over Alex’s thigh, bringing an arm around him for stability. Not trying to be sexual, just close.

 

Alex laughs a little, wrapping an arm around her middle in return. "Yeah, but then everyone will wonder where the fuck Jack Barakat went." He imagines she can't be wholly comfortable, so he magics some really fucking cute panties onto her. Partly for her, partly for his own benefit. He also magically makes the mess disappear. Being a genie has its perks, honestly. "And where would we find a new disgusting guitarist?" He kisses her on the forehead sweetly.

 

"You can always say I died." Jack looks at him seriously. "But it's gotta be a sweet-ass death. None of that lame car crash bullshit." Jack cracks and starts laughing, sticking her tongue out at him for calling her a disgusting guitarist. "And that might be true, but I'm your disgusting guitarist." She sighs after a minute though. "I really have no fucking idea how this happened.."

 

"Well if it wasn't me," Alex thinks for a bit. "You're the only other one who can do this kind of magic shit, Jack. What if it was you?" He imagines if Zack had been practicing for a long time, he'd be able to pull this off, but he knows Zack doesn't really care to try and learn how to use magic. And Rian's magic is far too basic for this, this is much more than elemental.

 

Jack furrows her brow. "I mean I have magic, but it's only there for making sex better, so I don't see how turning into a girl would..." She trails off, rethinking her words. Makes it better. Honestly, doing this as a girl with Alex has to be one of the best times she'd ever had. Maybe she did somehow do this to herself.

 

Alex smirks as she trails off, silently proud of himself for being the reason to rethink her words. "You don't? Not at all?" He laughs a little, pulling her closer. 

 

"Okay, maybe I might've had something to do with it." Jack laughs a bit too, closing her eyes and trying to figure out how to go back to normal. After a few moments of focusing, visualizing, Jack feels normal once again, aside from the cute panties still on him. "I think I figured it out." Jack grins, proud of himself. After another moment though, he decides to go back to being a girl, a succubus, rather, thinking Alex probably likes that a bit more. And they were comfy as they were, and now Jack doesn't have to worry about his dick being gone forever.

 

"Wow, fuck," Alex breathes out. At Jack's expression, he half explains. "I just.. It didn't really hit me that you were you until just now." He kisses her sweetly. "Not that I mind, just, wow." He nuzzles against her a little while longer before unwillingly getting up to go put on at least some boxers, the chill starting to actually get to him for once. As he finds a pair that he's pretty sure are his lying around, he comes back as he puts them on. "So what do I call you like this then? Jack? Allie? Do we tell Rian? Zack will already know for sure."

"Allie's fine." She grins, wrapping her arms around him again and keeps him close against her chest, rather liking her own boobs. They’re big and soft and sensitive and great, though she’d imagine she’d run into some problems if she had to live with them forever. "Zack already knows, yeah. Rian will figure it out sooner or later." She laughs, thinking it'd be fun to keep Rian in the dark for a while. She rather liked Alex's reaction to seeing it was her. She loves it when Alex expresses interest. 

 

"So what, we just keep you on the bus? 'Oh don't worry about Jack he probably went off with someone at the bar' kind of thing?" Alex muses. It wouldn't be unheard of, or even unrealistic. He checks the time on his phone nearby, imagining they might be coming back soon. The tattoos will definitely give Allie away. He's got to cover them.

 

Allie frowns, not wanting to cover up. Shirts are dumb. Bras are worse. Regardless, she untangles herself from Alex, rolling off the couch lazily, not wanting to go find clothes to throw on. She just wants to stay close next to Alex. Making her way over to her bunk, she throws on a Blink shirt and a pair of her sleep pants. The clothes fit her a bit strange, the pants a bit loose in the waist and tight in the ass and the shirt a bit tight, but she couldn't care less honestly. Shows off her boobs better anyway. She tries doing something with her hair, since it's basically messy sex hair right now. Not that she minds, but, whatever. She manages to put it up in a messy makeshift bun that honestly looks like it'll fall out of the holder if she moves her head too fast.    
Allie makes her way back to Alex and does a spin, seeing if he approves. 

 

Alex smiles as she spins, she's so cute, seriously. "Beautiful," he tells her again, having put on his own sleep pants and leaving his shirt off. He takes her wrist and pulls her in, giving her a kiss when she reaches him. "You should do this more often," he laughs. The way her shirt rides up a little, thanks to her boobs pulling the fabric up, how her pants sit on her widened hips, just, wow. Allie is a good version of Jack. Jack is a good version of Jack, too, but Alex might be just a touch more attracted to Allie. It's probably the whole boobs and vagina thing.

And if being a woman is all it takes for Alex to be like this, there's no way she won't do this again. Getting kisses and hugs and shit? Definitely much better than being rejected outright every time. She sighs and leans against him with a bit of a smile. "Only for you, Lexy." She doesn't plan on using this girl form for anyone else but Alex, honestly. He really likes it, so why would she go out and do succubus things in this form when he can just do it per the norm? Nah. Allie will be just for Alex, she decides.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex gives her a small kiss again before standing. "I'm thirsty, you want anything?" He asks as he heads toward the mini kitchen, where he hears two voices approaching the door of the bus.    
"Incoming," they both hear Zack's warning.

"Sure grab me whatev!" Allie calls out to him, still taken off guard by the random kisses. She could probably get used to it.    
She hears the bus door open and sees Zack and Rian enter. She gives a wave to them, and Rian is basically a human question mark. How did this girl get into their bus???

Alex decides he kind of wants to make coffee, so he starts making enough for two. "Hey guys," he greets them, smiling at seeing the confusion on Rian's face. "That's Allie," he tells him. "She's good."    
"Jack please tell me Alex knows it's you," Zack asks her directly.

"Yeah he found out about fifteen minutes ago, it's cool, incubus thing, tell ya bout it later, we're messing with Rian." Allie smiles at Zack as she thinks this for him to hear, then turns her attention to Rian. "I'm good." She repeats, giving him a thumbs up.    


Rian is suspicious as fuck tho.He can clearly see her black aura, but he can also clearly see she's a woman. "So how'd you meet Alex, miss Allie?" Rian asks, coming closer and sitting near her as she pulls a blanket around her shoulders to cover her arm tattoos. Alex comes in shortly after Rian, handing her a cup of coffee how he knows she likes it, and seriously she is so cute wrapped up in a blanket and holding a mug with messy hair. He sits next to her, close, and kisses her cheek sweetly, knowing that it's something he normally wouldn't do with Jack at all.

"We were at the bar, and this one guy kept harassing me, so Alex came over and helped get rid of him." Allie answers with a smile, making Alex out to be a hero just so she can butter him up and maybe get a little something something later if she's lucky. She sips the coffee and leans against Alex when he sits beside her. "He introduced himself, we spent some time together, and here we are now!"   
Zack rolls his eyes and goes to get himself a drink, already getting tired of their bs. Poor Zack.

"She's really something else," Alex grins and sips at his coffee. 

"Speaking of something else," Allie starts, creasing her brow. "Lexy, didn't you say you had three other band mates?" She asks innocently, trying to throw Rian off her scent.

"Jack isn't here?" Rian asks, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't seen him at the bar, and he isn't here...   


"He's probably just, yknow, taking care of business." Alex says with a shrug. "He'll show up when he's done."   
Rian stares him down, still rather suspicious but seeming to accept that answer as being plausible.    
Allie finishes off her coffee pretty quickly, wrapping the blanket a bit tighter because it was slipping. So far so good. She laughs a bit to herself, liking how smoothly this seems to be going.

"Zack, tell me you see her aura too," Rian thinks to catch his attention.    


Alex sets his and her coffee mugs to the side, grabbing her around her blanket and pulling at her by her waist to get her onto his lap. He nuzzles against her gently, finding her curvy form to be quite easy to hold compared to the straight line rigidity that is Jack. "How was your night?" He asks Rian, making no small display of affection in front of him.

"What about it? People can have dark auras, I dunno what to tell you." Zack answers him as he enters the living room area with a bottle of water. "Doesn't mean they're bad."

Allie smiles at the affection, resting her face in the crook of his neck and breathing in that wonderful scent again. Yeah. She can definitely get used to affection from Alex like this.    


"My night was fine." Rian answers, still eyeing Allie suspiciously. There's something off about her. More than just the aura thing.

Allie pouts at Rian slightly. "Just fine? So tragic." She turns her attention back to Alex. "So which one's which? You said Jack's not here, so that leaves... Zack and... Shit, I forget." She fakes as best she can.

"Rian. With an I instead of a Y because he needs to be different." Alex laughs and Rian can't help but roll his eyes like Zack had previously. 

"Yeah, haha." Rian sighs, not wanting to come off as rude to this person that Alex seems to obviously like. But the whole black aura thing is still really unnerving.

"You staying the night?" Zack asks, admittedly a little eager to see Rian's face when the dots eventually connect. 

"Yeah, are you?" Alex asks, kissing at her neck gently. "You can stay in my bunk. We can fit if we really try."

"Mm, if you want me to, honey." Allie laughs quietly. "I'm sure we can make it work." 

Rian keeps staring her down, trying to pinpoint what feels off about her. After a bit longer, he decides it's rude to keep staring and just accepts her presence for now. Alex seems to be sure that she's a good person, so he figures he has to trust him on this. "The bunks are small." Rian warns. "Like, honestly, barely enough room for one person."   


Allie just smiles at him as she keeps her head against Alex's shoulder. "We'll make it work." She repeats again.

Alex wants to try his hand at getting Allie to snuggle with him, knowing she's probably more keen on her insatiable need for sexual satisfaction than snuggling, but Alex is a bit tired to even worry about whether or not he can get it up again so soon. He nuzzles into her messy hair bun, kissing her head gently as he pulls her close. She smells nice, like clean shampoo and sex, with just a hint of Jack's regular musk mingled with something distinctly more feminine. He keeps her there, his arms not willing to let her move, though it's not like she would try.

The snuggling is indeed different, and Allie doesn't have a particular opinion about it one way or another. Some people enjoy it and love it, Allie is just indifferent. There's better things they can be doing, honestly. But she decides to humor Alex, nuzzling her face against his neck and discretely kissing one of those marks that she'd made there.    
As Rian looks over at them again, he tilts his head slightly at realizing that Jack has the same shirt and pajama pants. That's..strange.

Against her better judgement, it doesn't take long for the coffee to work through her and she decides she really has to pee. "Lexy, where's the bathroom?" She asks, fully intent on not having to learn how to piss as a girl, but still needing to relieve herself all the same. Alex tells her where it is, and she stands, having to leave the blanket behind. She gives him a sweet kiss for good measure and makes her way to the restroom, promptly changing back to her regular self in order to take a piss.

Rian takes this chance while she's gone to question Alex. "So, you two are pretty close pretty quick hm?" They're out for only a few hours and suddenly Alex is all lovey lovey with some girl he just met?

Jack turns back to Allie after he finishes up his business, taking his time before he heads back out. She tries fixing her hair but it seems forever stuck as a mess.

"She's got a charm all her own," Alex answers. "Might keep her around if she's willing to put up with me," he laughs. "Doubt that will happen, though."

"Does it have to do with that black aura? Is that what's charming about her?" Rian narrows his eyes, knowing that Alex can see it. So there's something up with her that she isn't all she seems to be. There has to be something. Humans don't have black auras.

Alex smirks at the plainness of Rian's tone. "She might.. Be a bit of a succubus." He gives a light laugh. "But I'm immune to that kind of magic." He shrugs, not really all that concerned about Rian finding out. It's gotta happen some time, he just wants to see his face.

"You mean like Jack?" Rian raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, the female thing of what he is? Will they get along?" He has no clue how demons or whatever are supposed to interact, if they'll be good friends, at each other's throats, or maybe because they're both sex demons they'll just wear each other out to exhaustion??

"Exactly like Jack," Zack confirms with a bit of a smirk. 

"I think they'll get along fine, if they get to meet." Alex shrugs again. "Who knows when Jack will get back? Apart from bus call, of course."

Rian sighs. Alex has a point. Jack could probably be out all night and stumble right back in still half drunk before the bus has to leave. 

Allie heads on back and grabs the blanket again as she plops down beside Alex, resting her head against his shoulder once again.

"Lexyyyy," she whines slightly. "I'm bored." If she's going to play the part of part time girlfriend she's going to act like it. She wants entertainment, beer, music, something interesting, and she knows she can get Alex to act like he's wrapped around her finger. 

Rian catches a glimpse of her tattooed arm, and though it's there and gone, he swears something seems familiar.

"What would you like me to do?" Alex asks her, kissing the side of her head. Jack really is milking this situation isn't he?

Allie looks like she's in thought. "You're in a band right? Why don't you play me something?" She smiles at him. Any excuse to have Alex dedicate a song to her. 

Rian keeps an eye for the blanket shifting, feeling there's probably a reason why she has it, and it isn't because she's cold because, well, she's always cold if she's like Jack.

"What song should I play, Zack?" Alex asks, getting up to begrudgingly grab his acoustic guitar from near the front of the bus. Of course she would want him to sing for her. She's so corny, and not even in a romantic way. On the way back, he grabs a couple beers from the fridge, passing them around.

"Could go with a classic, or change things up and do an acoustic version of a different song?" Zack shrugs, knowing that Allie wants Alex to pick a song himself. 

Could go with Dear Maria, but it's a bit too upbeat for acoustic, maybe. Remembering Sunday is always good on acoustic, could play one that Jack wrote and get on her good side? Tons of options here.    
And Allie is totally interested in seeing which Alex decides on.

Alex flexes his musical muscles and apologizes ahead of time, "but the situation calls for some amount of cheesiness." He sets his guitar comfortably in his lap as he takes his seat once more and starts to play "Holly (Would You Turn Me On?)", replacing Holly with Allie because he fucking can, trying not to laugh too much.

"Fuckin' hell." Allie starts laughing too as he plays, unable to help herself. As she focuses on Alex's playing though, she doesn't feel the blanket slip off of her shoulders. 

Rian pretty much notices immediately, looking to see what she seemed to be covering. He scrutinizes what he can see of her tattoos, because holy shit, things are starting to click together.    
Zack is pretty much shaking his head at Alex's song choice, but he has to hand it to him, it was a good idea. The song sounds good acoustic, and he gets to be sufficiently cheesy.

Those tattoos look veeeery familiar to some that he's seen before. As Rian looks her over, he notices some more similarities. The general shape of her body, minus the curves, remind him of Jack, the hair stripe sort of hidden in the messy bun still reminding him of Jack, the fact she's a succubus? Everything seems to be pointing more similarities between her and Jack. And the fact that ""Allie"" seems to be singing along to what Alex is playing, despite having apparently not known he was in a band? Come on, now. Everything's all obvious.

Rian manages to wait until the song is over to exclaim his little discovery, reaching over like an ass and pulling down Allie's hair. "Fuckin Jack Barakat, you dick." 

Allie looks hurt for a moment, pouting at him, but just comes out with "can't call me what I don't have."

Rian laughs and rolls his eyes at Jack's response. "Okay, how'd this happen then?"

Allie shrugs. "Incubus stuff." She leans over to give Alex a quick kiss as thanks for the song before turning back into Jack, grinning at Rian. "Pretty fuckin' sweet right?" Jack glances over to Alex, hoping that even though the guys know now, the affections won't stop on his end. He's always really liked Alex. And Alex seems to really like him too. When he's a girl, anyway.

Alex doesn't mind when Jack returns to his normal self, but he does miss the soft curves of Allie's figure. All the same, he's been having a great evening and he doesn't really want to let it go to shit now, so he gently wraps his arm around Jack's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, loving the chill. He's still pretty tired and to be honest, he doesn't really feel like sleeping alone tonight. 

"Yeah, sweets one word for it, you fucking demon," Rian laughs. "How long did you think you could keep that up?"

"Figured after a couple months you might've started wondering where Jack Barakat went off to." Jack laughs and grins, secretly relieved that Alex still seems to be affectionate. He wraps his arm around Alex's shoulders, keeping his warm personal heater close. "And maybe wonder why some girl has been hanging around your tour bus all this time. If you ever ended up noticing anyway." He grins again as he shrugs, still having fun picking on Rian for being the only one who didn't know.

"Wait, so how long has Zack known??" Rian asks, not appreciating having been left in the dark the longest. 

Zack just grins and raises his hand, "saw her naked first," he snickers.

"Aww, shit Ri! You're the only one who hasn't seen me naked!" Jack laughs and waggles an eyebrow at him. "D'ya want to?"

Alex just kind of tightens his grip around Jack as a kind of way of telling him "you're Mine™ tonight, bitch." 

"Fucking, no. I've seen you naked enough times." Rian laughs. "I'm gonna hit the sack," he says getting up. "I don't want to hear any weird incubus shit, so keep it down, ladies."    
Zack also stands, half toasting them with his beer bottle, before going to change into pajamas himself.

"I'm sure that'll change!" Jack calls after Rian. "Just like how Zack's the only one that I haven't had sex with yet, it'll happen to him just like you'll eventually see me naked and wish you'd seen it earlier!"

Jack's mind is suddenly thrust with "I don't plan on having sex with you any time soon, thanks". Jack just smirks, knowing he'll get Zack to crack one day.    
He turns his attention back to Alex, smirking still at the fact he seems to be clinging to him possessively. "Can I help you Lexy?"

"Yes, you can, actually." Alex says, kissing Jack's neck gently. "You're cold, I'm hot, sometimes you're also hot," he smirks. "Usually you're just kind of eh," he laughs and kisses one of the marks he left, lingering his lips just a touch longer than normal. "Sleep with me, Jacky."

Jack hums happily at hearing his request. "How am I supposed to say no to that, Lexy?" His tail comes back out and moves to gently caress his face as Jack kisses the top of his head, whispering, "should I be Allie for you?" He could get used to the girl thing. It isn't bad. It's exciting, honestly, and he looks damn good as a succubus.

"I mean literally sleep, and be whoever you want to be. I'm too tired for round 2 of Jallie Barakat tonight." Alex probably couldn't get it up if he tried, and by the time he'll be able to he'll be too tired. No matter how hot Allie is, tired is tired. 

Jack pouts at that, huffing quietly. "Fine then." He decides to shift back to Allie. "Then as repayment you must carry me to your bunk!" She grins and scoots over on his lap. Alex can't say no to him when he's a cute girl right? Being pampered and cared for suddenly are very high on her list for things she wants to do with her life, honestly.

"Carry you to my- really?" Alex looks at her, half amused, half I-can't-fricken-believe-you. "You want to actually try to fit in my bunk with me?" He laughs, holding her close.

"I said we can make it work, didn't I?" Allie grins and wraps her arms around his neck so he can pick her up. "So let's make it work." Allie doesn't mind being squished up against Alex. Better than sleeping on the crappy couch, if she gets a choice in the matter.

Alex picks her up, grunting and being over dramatic about it. "Why are you so damn heavy, Al?" He lifts her quite easily, using a little magic to help, and starts carrying her to his bunk. "You don't mind being a chick, really?" He asks curiously. "It's not too fucking weird for you?"

Allie shrugs as she holds around his neck a bit tighter. "I dunno. It's weird as shit but it's also kinda normal feeling?" She shrugs again as they make it to the bunk area. "I figure it's just the incubus stuff. I still feel like me. Just minus dick and plus huge soft boobs." She grins at Alex and kisses his cheek.

"And a lot more emotions," Alex adds, setting her horizontally into his bunk and waiting for her to get comfortable. "You're a lot sweeter as Allie," he observes.

"Fuck you, I'm always sweet as shit." Allie pouts at him as she scooches back against the wall of the bunk so there will be room for him too. She does have to agree to some extent though. As Jack she doesn't really care about emotions all too much. As Allie on the other hand, she seems to thrive on them. It's easier to wear her heart a little more on her sleeve.

"Sure you are, bitch." He laughs as he squeezes in beside her. "And I bet warheads taste sweet to you, too." He kisses her gently. "And you intend to keep the name Allie? You don't wanna be like, Jacky or some shit?" He's pretty sure he's figured out that "Allie" was a bad save on saying his name before.

Allie laughs at that. "God that's so cliché, Lex. Yes I'm sticking with Allie. It's cute as fuck." She wraps her arms around his waist and keeps him close, which isn't hard because they already need to be squished together to both fit. Her tail wraps around Alex as well to keep him close, pressed right up against her chest.

Alex presses his face into the crook of her neck, wrapping one arm around her torso, rubbing her back gently. "Okay, yeah, it is cute." He sighs softly into her neck, for once grateful he has someone in his bunk with him, because it's Allie, and she's cold, and he'll sleep well tonight. He's quiet for a minute, his mind thinking a little too much. "And the- the four arms thing? Was that weird?"

"You were fucking amazing, Alex." Allie kisses him to reassure him it was all fantastic, the arms too. It was a bit strange at first, she'd admit, but hell if it wasn't hot as shit. She squeezes him closer, relaxed at feeling the personal heater right against her. Allie will never get over her love for their difference in temperature.

"Felt like fucking Shiva or some shit," Alex kisses her again. "And, God, man, if you get to be this 'Allie', don't call me Alex. I don't care how bad you butcher it, just call me by my real name." Usually he prefers to forget his long, previous life before all this shit happened. But a reminder of who he is and where he came from could be nice every now and again. It's good to be reminded of his old self.

Allie sighs, closing her eyes and trying to remember the correct pronunciation. Why does his name have to be so difficult? She kisses his lips, then his cheek, then his right below his ear, where his tattoo is. "Aurelius." She whispers against his ear, really hoping she didn't butcher it this time or else she probably ended up ruining the moment. She holds him close, really hoping for a positive reaction.

The chill of her breath sends a shiver right down his spine, and he smiles when he hears his name right, turning his head to kiss her, long and hard. "You really are just something else," he tells her quietly, like he has been all night. "You're not the same as Jack, you're.. You're just.. You're Allie. And that's not better or worse it's just... It's different. A good different.." He kisses her sweetly, getting a little sentimental on her.

Allie smiles against his lips before kissing him in return. She still feels like Jack, what with different junk anyway. Same memories, same personality, pretty much same everything in her eyes. But it seems to make all the difference to Alex. The difference between just dicking around on stage with him compared to getting sweet wonderful kisses packed into a bunk. If that's all that's needed for her to get this kind of affection from Alex, she totally considers this thing a blessing.

Alex snuggles up, the exhaustion really starting to settle in. "Hey.." He says quietly, if a little drowsily. "Don't... Don't take it the wrong way, okay?" He kisses her cheek. "I just want to tell you I kinda sorta love you," he nuzzles gently. "In so many different ways, Jacky." His brow creases, "fuck, Allie. Sorry."

At hearing him say those words, her heart does somersaults. She isn't sure how to respond to it, so she just kisses him again, her tail moving to rub his back. Her hands move to gently hold Alex's cheeks, rubbing them with her thumbs as she keeps kissing him. Allie smiles a bit against his lips after a moment. "Allie. Not Jacky." She corrects, wanting to be sure he doesn't screw that up. Allie and Jacky are like two different people to Alex, after all. Not a bad different, a good different, she tells herself, convinces herself.

Alex happily kisses back, but after a small pause, he takes a deep breath and holds her close, hesitating. "Both, Al. Both." He looks to her eyes, at a loss for how to explain what he means. "You're.. Easier to be close to.. Like this, but." He sighs. "But I mean both." He presses their foreheads together, just wanting her close.

"Mm..." Allie closes her eyes and just focuses on the warmth from him. She doesn't totally believe him, but if Alex says so, she's not gonna force him to say otherwise or something. Things will figure themselves out, she assumes. She keeps rubbing his cheeks and giving him lazy kisses before retreating her hands back around his neck to make sure he stays close while she dozes off to sleep.

He smiles when her grip on him slackens and he kisses her cheek softly, not wanting to wake her. He sighs and nuzzles up to her gently, before breathing out the only thing he ever struggles to say. "I really.. Really fuckin love you, Jack..."

Allie doesn't wake, doesn't hear, already fast asleep and cuddled up against the nice and warm Alex.    


 

Meanwhile, Zack turns over in his own bunk with a quiet sigh. Sometimes accidentally hearing things he isn't supposed to fuckin' sucks. Because he isn't supposed to know, but he knows, he hears, how the two think of each other. But he can't interfere in that, they have to figure that all out for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et fin. <3 thanks for reading! Hope there's not too much pain, but Jalex can never end in happiness. :)


End file.
